


Tentative

by notjustmom



Series: Words, Words, Words [322]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, memory of a first kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13849239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: tentative: adjective: ten-tə-tiv: not fully worked out; hesitant, uncertainfrom Merriam-Webster:"Tentative is from the Latin tentare (“to attempt”), and its original meaning was “attempted, provisional, experimental.” It is easy to see how this emphasis on trial and error led to the word’s current sense “not fully worked out or developed” (as in "a tentative date," "tentative plans," "a tentative job offer"). The “hesitant, uncertain” sense that is also common nowadays (as in “a tentative knock on the door”) extends the idea of an unripe attempt to the uncertain emotional state of the person making the attempt."





	Tentative

Sherlock could still recall that first tentative brush of fingers asking for permission, and his own whispered, 'yes, of course, yes.' He remembered the relief in John's dark eyes, the gentle smile, and wondered what John had seen in his own countenance, that allowed him to reach up into his curls and pull him closer. Close enough for Sherlock to see the tiny laugh lines, close enough to feel John's breath against his lips before shifting -

He sighed as he felt John's arms drape around him, and his lips had found that place between his shoulder blades that never failed to make him shiver. 

"Where were you?" John's words rustled the fading blue silk that was slowly spilling from Sherlock's shoulders.

"The first time I knew," he said after a moment. "The first time I knew you understood."


End file.
